


Hol' Up, Kong's Training a Lizard?!

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [8]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Kong: Skull Island (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Godzilla!Izuku, Im kinda bad at fight scenes, King Kong!OC, Lizard!Izuku, Miruko is Little Shit, She is Also In Yeet range, so i need to practise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: a fairly Typical day at the gym





	Hol' Up, Kong's Training a Lizard?!

With an Impact like thunder in his stomach Izuku was hunched over and barely got his arms in front of his face to block the following uppercut, though he was still forced to step back from it loudly proclaiming “SHIT!”

“Fuck that hurts” he groand, he may be made of scales stronger then titanium and muscles that could level small complexes, but even he still felt pain, and Kong was still the 9th ranked hero for a reason afterall.

“Ah, come on ya big baby that was barely a love tap” Kong smirked at the younger male, “freaking smartass ape” Izuku grunted in response before launching himself forward in a boxers rush.

A flurry of punches, that though a few managed to connect Kong deflected and dodged most of them, though the ones that did connect staggered the behemoth of a man that was Kong. one such blow was a right cross, Izuku followed it up with a shoulder barge.

Due to his position Izuku was able to catch the Kong’s own right with his left arm, letting out hero drive his right elbow into Kong’s side. Kong responded with a nudge to the back of Izuku’s knee, sending the Lizard to his knees. 

Izuku was just quick enough to curl behind his right arm, further bracing it with his left, to block the leg that would’ve collided with his head had he not not got his arms there in time. The force of the blow still threw him away.

A bell chimed signifying the end of the round, Izuku let a breath pass his lips as he began to vent some of the built up heat he had amassed, as he left the ring. “Thanks” he said as he caught a towel from one of his gym mates.

His shirt was drenched in sweat, and clung to his muscular frame, Izuku had just sat down, when his arm shot up and blocked a powerful kick. “That’s not gonna work and you know it Usagiyama-san” Izuku deadpanned at the recently graduated hero.

“Hehe, I had to try, Lizard-kun~” she teased, a smirk on her face. Izuku just deadpanned at her even harder, before “THIS BITCH MADDENING,  ** APEX- ** ” a blow struck Izuku’s head as Kong’s voice resounded throughout the room “MIDORIYA, NO YEETING PEOPLE, USAGIYAMA NO PUTTING YOURSELF IN YEET RANGE”

“Got ya boss man/Sure Thing Kong” both responded at the same time, getting a huff from said Hero. Though the smirk on face told all his true opinions on the matter. “Hey Lizard, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Kong taunted, as Izuku’s let out a loud “ ** FUCK ** ” as he rocketed into the changing rooms, to the laughter of the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
